


Mi última primera vez

by newyorkblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically los interrumpen en el peor momento, Boys Kissing, Coitus Interruptus, Drama, Epic Fail, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Losers trying to figure out how sex works, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Meeting the Parents, Miya Atsumu Is A Terrible Brother, Miya Atsumu is a Good Brother, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Suna Rintarou, Romantic Comedy, Shy Miya Osamu, Soft Miya Osamu, Teasing, They're a mess, They're cringy, Top Miya Osamu, Undressing, Virgin Miya Osamu, Virgin Suna Rintarou, Yes those statements can coexist, background sakuatsu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Miya Osamu lo tenía todo fríamente calculado: aquel sería el día en que él y su novio, Suna Rintarou, perderían la dichosa virginidad.Qué fácil sonaba en su cabeza, ¿cierto?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantan los fics de primeras veces sdkjfndsjk pero me gustan cuando son dos inútiles intentando averiguar cómo funciona el sexo... y también cuando algo siempre termina saliendo mal

Miya Osamu tenía dieciocho años y lo único en lo que podía pensar durante las últimas semanas era en perder la virginidad junto a su novio.

Consecuentemente, Suna Rintarou tenía, _también_ , dieciocho años y lo único que lo podía pensar era en tener sexo de una vez junto con Osamu.

—Deberíamos acostarnos, ¿no crees? —soltó Osamu de repente, durante una salida de sábado a tomar un helado compartido de frambuesa y chocolate con almendras—. ¿Rin?

Suna se quedó pensativo un momento. Usualmente, su novio solía lucir como si tuviera la cabeza llena de sonido blanco —y ningún pensamiento en absoluto.

Pero luego de que Osamu le confesara aquella declaración mientras sentía que el corazón se le escaparía por la boca, Sunarin _de verdad_ lucía como si estuviera pensando en algo. Sus cansados ojos verdes se encontraban más escrutadores de lo normal.

—De acuerdo —contestó, de repente, sin darle más crédito.

Osamu tuvo que contenerse para no parpadear en sorpresa. Por alguna razón, su cerebro buscaba justificarse de haber tenido esa clase de pensamientos tan de repente con tan solo una salida a tomar un helado:

—Llevamos ya un par de meses juntos —carraspeó Osamu—. Yo me siento listo. Si tú también lo estás, entonces deberíamos hacerlo.

—Dije que de acuerdo —volvió a decir Suna con un encogimiento de hombros—. Hagámoslo.

Los días que siguieron a aquella salida transcurrieron como una vorágine onírica en la que Osamu tenía miedo de despertarse en cualquier instante.

Por supuesto —y para su desgracia—, lo primero que sus sentidos optaron por hacer fueron revelarle aquello a Atsumu, su gemelo.

Estaban los dos jugando al _PES_ en el cuarto que los dos compartían, cuando Osamu aprovechó un momento de rabia de su hermano tras perder por cuarta vez seguida contra él.

—Sunarin y yo vamos a hacerlo —dijo, de pronto—. Tener sexo, ya sabes.

La boca de Atsumu formó una pequeña y perfecta o. Su hermano le miró como si acabara de confesarle que deseaba postularse para ser cura de la iglesia católica —o, al menos, Osamu pensó que tendría esa reacción en el remoto caso de que se lo dijera.

—Solo quería decírtelo, Tsumu —continuó Osamu. Encontró que sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosamente con el mando de la consola—. Y porque necesito que me des el cuarto un día de esta semana. Y que te lleves a mamá y papá de la casa.

—¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Espera! —Atsumu sacudió su rubia cabellera. Se abalanzó sobre Osamu para sujetarlo por encima de los hombros—. ¡Más despacio, Samu…! ¿Cómo es eso de que quieres perder la virginidad…? ¡Todavía estás pequeño! ¡Me niego!

Osamu se lo sacó de encima de un fuerte manotazo en la cara y frunció las cejas. Atsumu chilló ante el golpe.

—Lo dices como si no llevaras casi un año follándote a Sakusa Kiyoomi en este _mismo_ maldito cuarto cuando yo salgo con Rin —espetó Osamu—. ¿O te crees que no puedo sentir el olor a sexo que emanan luego estas cuatro paredes aunque eches aromatizante ambiental de brisa marina…?

Atsumu ahogó un jadeo de indignación al sentirse expuesto por su hermano de menor. De verdad era un completo idiota.

—¡¿Cómo podría esperar que sepas la forma en que huele el sexo si eres _virgen_?!

Osamu volvió a rodar los ojos. Enfocó entonces su atención en la pantalla de la televisión para fingir que pondría otra partida en la que haría morder el polvo a su hermano, pero Atsumu le sujetó de nuevo del brazo.

—¿Y ahora _qué_? —gruñó Osamu—. Sabía que no tenía que contarte nada. Solo asegúrate de dejarme la casa sola, o le diré a nuestros padres que _también_ follaste con Sakusa en la cama de ellos dos…

Atsumu ignoró por completo a su amenaza —puede que Osamu no pudiera confirmar que Atsumu usaba la cama de sus padres para tener sexo, pero lo podía sentir en su sexto sentido de gemelo. Él lo _sabía_.

Era algo que el inmundo de Atsumu sería capaz de hacer.

No tenía dudas de que también había utilizado su cama. Por algo cambiaba las sábanas siempre que regresaba y se encontraba a Atsumu muy feliz y silencioso en la suya.

—¡Samu! ¡Oh, por dios…! ¡Vas a perder la virginidad al fin! —Atsumu le palmeó fuerte en una mejilla. Osamu le puso el brazo en el pecho para intentar empujarlo—. ¡Tu hermano mayor te conseguirá lubricante y condones! Puedo darte algunos consejos, ya sabes, Omi y yo tenemos mucha experiencia…

— _No_ quiero saber de tus experiencias, ni mucho menos las de _Omi_. Gracias, pero no gracias —Osamu se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda. Atsumu se trepó a través de sus hombros para colgarse encima suyo—. Te he pedido _una_ sola cosa, Atsumu. Y espero que la hagas _bien_.

Atsumu se separó de Osamu para poder inflar el pecho como si fuera el superhéroe protagonista de un cómic norteamericano. Se veía igual de payaso —a Osamu le gustaban más los villanos en ese tipo de historias, por supuesto.

Se golpeó en los pectorales con el puño apretado. Osamu sintió que había compartido espacio en el vientre materno con un verdadero gorila inadaptado.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Acaso alguna vez te he fallado, Samu? —Atsumu usó su risilla maliciosa—. Nada me haría sentir más feliz como hermano que ser cómplice en tu paso a la adultez, mi pequeño y adorable Samu.

La mano torpe de Atsumu intentó pellizcar la mejilla de Osamu. Como siguiera tratándole como un bebé, Osamu se compraría un ladrillo por internet para lanzárselo en el centro de su estúpida cara.

—Puedo hacer que mamá y papá me lleven el jueves a comprar algunos artículos de voleibol al centro comercial —dijo Atsumu, pensativo—. Y ya cuando esté ahí, fingiré que necesito ropa. Y que quiero comer una hamburguesa. Podré ser el hijo único y malcriado por una vez en mi vida.

— _Siempre_ fuiste el hijo malcriado —dijo Osamu, pero decidió que se sentía fascinado por la veloz mentira que armó su hermano—. ¿Y qué diré yo para quedarme en casa?

—Que debes estudiar para un examen, _duh_ —Atsumu alzó ambos brazos como si fuera la cosa más obvia—. O que debes salvar el año haciendo una docena de trabajos finales. No es que eso sea una mentira.

Osamu se tomó un momento para pensarlo. El plan de Atsumu podía ser bastante simple, pero también se escuchaba bastante casual y eficaz.

No era raro que Atsumu actuara como un hijo desempleado que quería que le regalaran cosas. O que Osamu tuviera que estudiar si no quería tener su boletín de notas lleno de tinta roja.

Sus padres no sospecharían que algo estaban tramando. Tampoco necesitaba _tanto_ tiempo, ¿no? Tal vez un par de horas. O tres, si es que él y Sunarin se encontraban demasiado perezosos para levantarse de la cama tras hacerlo por primera vez.

Suspiró. Aunque odiara admitirlo, el plan de Atsumu se escuchaba a prueba de fallas.

—Lo que sea, Tsumu —soltó Osamu y le lanzó el mando de la consola para que Atsumu se sentara otra vez a jugar. La conversación estaba zanjada—. Pero si algo llega a salir mal, Sakusa tendrá que venir a pedirme de rodillas que no te castre con las tijeras sin filo que hay en la cocina.

* * * *

Para sorpresa de Osamu, las cosas previas al jueves salieron mejor de lo que esperaba.

 _Bastante_ mejor.

Atsumu, por alguna razón, consiguió hacer uso de la neurona compartida y logró convencer a sus padres de llevarlo de compras esa tarde; Osamu, que también pudo hacer uso de la neurona, no supo cómo hizo para convencerlos de que no podía ir por quedarse a estudiar para un examen _súper_ importante.

Un examen del que ellos no vieron extraño que Atsumu no se estuviera preocupando en absoluto.

Suna también hizo su parte, y prometió ser el que conseguiría los condones y el lubricante. Osamu deseó poder encargarse de todo para darle el mejor momento de todos, pero pensar en Atsumu revoloteando a su alrededor y encontrando la botella de lubricante se le hacía un pensamiento mortificante.

Definitivamente, aquella fecha las cosas se estaban acomodando para coronarse como el día en que Osamu Miya perdería la virginidad.

Así que, para no morir de la ansiedad y los nervios, Osamu se puso a hornear la noche anterior. Hizo brownies, pastel de zanahoria, galletas con chispas de chocolate, profiteroles con crema pastelera y baño de caramelo. Por supuesto, su familia —en especial Atsumu— agradecieron el repentino festín que podía ofrecerles. Tuvo que golpear en la mano de su gemelo para que no se atreviera a tocar los profiteroles que guardó para Sunarin; esos eran sus favoritos.

—¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarnos esta tarde, Samu? —preguntó su madre durante el almuerzo familiar—. Quizá podrías beneficiarte y elegir algo que te regalemos para ti, ya que Atsumu ya hizo berrinche para obtener algo para él…

—¡Son cosas _totalmente_ necesarias! —masculló su hermano indignado. Pinchó un pedazo de filete y se lo metió en la boca junto con el puré—. _Famu no nefefita maz kofaz, ¡fo zí!_

—No deberías obtener _nada_ siendo que reprobaste biología el trimestre anterior —reclamó su padre apuntando con el tenedor—. Y agradece que no es Osamu el que nos pide salir todos juntos, porque si no deberías venir obligado. No confío en ti para dejarte la casa sola.

Osamu tuvo que morderse el interior de las mejillas. Atsumu levantó ambos brazos en el aire.

—Pero, ¡¿cómo dices?! ¡Si soy un hijo totalmente confiable! ¿Cómo es que confían en _Samu_ y no en mí? ¡Si seguro hará fiestitas privadas en el cuarto cuando no estén!

Se preguntó si sería muy obvio el apuñalar a su hermano en el muslo con el cuchillo de mantequilla. Osamu estaba bastante tentado de hacerlo con ese soplón de mierda. O, al menos, meterle el resto de su filete por los agujeros de la nariz.

Su madre negó tras chasquear varias veces con la lengua.

—Tus intentos de hacer quedar mal a tu hermano no funcionará, jovencito —dijo ella—. Osamu ha demostrado ser más responsable estos últimos meses. Tú, en cambio, lo único que haces últimamente es fugarte con ese _amiguito_ tuyo, el tal Sakusa…

Aquello se ganó otro gritito indignado de Atsumu. Osamu estaba entre disfrutar del momento, asfixiar a su hermano por casi exponerlo, o mofarse de que hubieran descubierto que _algo_ se traía entre manos con Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Y con _algo_ no se refería únicamente a secretos. Por supuesto que Atsumu siempre traía más cosas entre manos.

Dejó que su gemelo protagonizara una escena dramática y se alejó de la mesa tras el almuerzo. Osamu permitió que su madre continuara halagándolo sobre lo responsable que podía ser, incluso si en el fondo lo carcomía un poco la culpa por estar trazando un plan para follarse a Suna Rintarou bajo el mismo techo que los vio crecer.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, se encontró a Atsumu recostado sobre _su_ cama, con una mano rascándose las bolas y la otra manejando el mando de la consola.

— _Tú_ —soltó Osamu—, eres una rata asquerosa y traidora. Debería decirle a mamá que chupaste el pito de Sakusa en su cama la otra vez. Vamos a ver si no deciden mandarte al reformatorio luego de eso.

—¡Oh, vamos, Samu! —Atsumu dejó escapar una carcajada que restaba importancia a toda la situación—. Por supuesto que mamá y papá no se creerían el cuento si te defendía frente a ellos, o si coincidía en lo mucho que su dulce _Osamu_ no hará nada impuro entre estas paredes. De hecho, agradece mi _acting_. ¡Acabo de darle más credibilidad a tu fachada falsa de inocencia!

Osamu frunció las cejas y la nariz. Comprendía un poco el punto de Atsumu, y quizá tuviera razón —pero no planeaba darle crédito a su hermano por algo que estaba seguro que _no_ hizo con esas intenciones en un principio.

La siesta pasó de forma agónica y lenta. Atsumu se preparó para salir como a las cinco, y antes de las seis ya estaban en la puerta despidiéndose de Osamu con un grito, que tenía comida para recalentar en el refrigerador y que tratarían de regresar muy tarde.

—Oh, no se preocupen —dijo Osamu una vez que se cerró la puerta, dejándolo completamente en soledad—, pueden regresar incluso mañana, si les apetece.

Prácticamente corrió a tomar su celular para enviar un mensaje de aviso a Suna. No vivía muy lejos de su casa, y estaría ya listo y al pendiente para aparecerse en cuanto el resto de los Miya abandonara la residencia.

Cuando recibió la confirmación de su novio, Osamu se apresuró en ducharse rápido y preparar todo lo demás. Cambió las mugrientas sábanas sobre las que dormitaba y _comía_ , y también llenó de perfume para ambiente con aroma a orquídeas —que se robó del baño privado de sus padres— para tapar los aromas masculinos corporales de dos gemelos con cuestionable higiene personal.

Preparó también los profiteroles sobre una bonita fuente de porcelana cuando el timbre sonó por toda la casa provocando que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

Osamu dio un salto hacia la puerta. Se aseguró de no tener mal aliento o un olor rancio en las axilas, y cuando comprobó que todo estaba perfectamente en orden…

Suna Rintarou ya estaba esperándole en el marco de la puerta.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo entre ambos. Osamu nunca había sentido esa clase de tensión con Suna, ni siquiera cuando todavía eran dos mejores amigos enamorados del otro y sin las suficientes agallas para confesarse.

Ahora todo era distinto. Llevaban meses juntos, _años_ si contaba su amistad…

Pero iban a dar un gran paso del que no se podía regresar. Una vez que se desnudaran y se entregaran al otro en cuerpo y alma, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

—Hola —Suna fue el que rompió el silencio tras toser—, ¿me dejarás pasar…?

—Eh… _sí_ —Osamu se rascó la nuca. Dio un paso al costado—. Por supuesto, Sunarin. Sabes que mi casa es ya como tu casa.

Suna dio un leve asentimiento, y se metió por el costado para adentrarse en la residencia de los Miya. Al pasar por su lado, Osamu sintió el perfume varonil que desprendía su colonia. También distinguió una ligera humedad en sus hebras de cabello castaño.

Se había duchado para la ocasión. Y aquello debió ser suficiente pauta para Osamu el que ambos se dieran una ducha —ya que ninguno era conocido por sus buenos dotes de higiene personal.

Cuando estaban ya a la mitad de la escalera, Osamu recordó los profiteroles.

—Hice unas cosas dulces que podrían gustarte —habló con un hilillo de voz—. ¿Quieres que…?

— _No_ —dijo Suna de forma brusca, pero sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de su error—. Es que si como algo ahora mismo voy a vomitar de los nervios.

Osamu no dijo nada más. No estaba enojado. Si acaso… podía entenderlo. Él también sentía como si pudiera vomitar en ese mismo momento.

Suna no necesitaba que le guiara hasta el dormitorio que compartían los gemelos, el cual tenía un delicioso aroma floral saliendo de entre sus paredes. Algo bastante inusual y que debió llamar la atención de Suna —lo vio olfatear confundido por todas partes.

Mientras el muchacho dejaba la mochila sobre la cama de Atsumu, Osamu no pudo evitar observarlo de reojo. La elegancia de su larguirucha silueta o la manera en que sus caderas parecían contornearse con su andar. Tragó saliva con dificultad al intentar imaginarse cómo luciría bajo todas esas capas de ropa holgada.

Sí, era normal desnudarse en los vestidores de Inarizaki, pero no es como si le prestara mucha atención a todo aquello. El equipo completo se desnudaba, y Osamu solía alejarse para no tener que observar a un Atsumu desnudo presumiendo de sus abdominales o sus grandes dotes. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo de enfocarse en Suna solo para correr a darse una ducha y huir de ese lugar.

Ahora sabía que, cualquier desnudez de Sunarin, sería solamente por y para él. Tendría su cuerpo a su disposición —o hasta donde se lo permitiera— y la sencilla idea de ser capaz de tocar su piel blancuzca le estaba generando palpitaciones.

Suna sacó unas cajitas y una botellita de lubricante de su mochila. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Osamu le estaba esperando ya erguido y cerca de la cama.

—¿Quién va a…? —Suna carraspeó—. Ya sabes. Ir arriba. ¿Cómo es que se le dice…? ¿ _Meterla_?

Osamu aguantó un respingo. ¿Cómo es que no se había puesto a pensar en todas esas cosas?

No tenía idea de cuál de las dos sonaba más catastrófica en su cabeza. Ambas podían salir horriblemente mal, pero no quería que Suna sintiera el peso de tener que hacerlo todo.

—Puedo ser yo —se ofreció—, no me molestaría intentarlo. Aunque luego podríamos… cambiar. En otras ocasiones. Si es que quieres experimentar más… y eso.

El silencio que siguió fue tan incómodo que Osamu quiso cortarse su propia tráquea con una navaja. Se sentía demasiado torpe, y sus comentarios casi rozaban lo burdo al igual que solía hacerlo Atsumu.

¿Se estaba convirtiendo en su gemelo? ¿Se habría sentido tan idiota cuando tuvo su primera vez? ¿Fue peor?

El pensamiento de Atsumu sintiéndose igual —o peor— de miserable que él en ese momento dio algo de consuelo a Osamu.

—Muy bien —dijo Suna tras encoger los hombros—. A mí es que me da igual.

Su novio se acercó poco a poco. Depositó la caja de los condones y el lubricante sobre la mesita de noche, y Osamu aprovechó para darle _play_ al equipo de música que pasaba un viejo CD que preparó con canciones para la ocasión.

Suna reptó por la cama. Osamu se recostó sobre la misma. Supuso que no hacía falta pensar en las posiciones, ya que lo lógico sería que se movieran durante la acción. Sintió el cuerpo de Suna acomodándose entre el suyo, y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los grises de Osamu.

—¿Deberíamos besarnos? —preguntó Suna; vio que llevaba ya los labios resecos—. ¿Hay que hacer algo más?

No era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que su boca. Sus labios eran más bien finos y no carnosos, pero tenían la suficiente suavidad para hacerlo perder la cabeza cada vez que los rozaba con los suyos.

Osamu se pasó la punta de la lengua por la comisura de la boca.

—Deberíamos besarnos —confirmó ya no siendo capaz de contenerse—. Incluso si no debería besarte, inventaré una nueva regla que me permita hacerlo.

Suna no le dio tiempo para vacilar. Atrapó su boca con la suya, y pegó su escuálido pecho al de Osamu. Ambos se fundieron en los brazos del otro; y, aunque los nervios todavía no se evaporaban, la tensión se iba acortando ahora que compartían calor y algo más.

Las manos de Osamu se atrevieron a posarse sobre la espalda de Suna, y las utilizó para explotar por debajo de la camiseta. Suna se tensó al sentir sus cálidos dedos recorriendo las marcas de sudor frío por toda su columna vertebral, y se la devolvió haciendo lo mismo, pero buscando una brecha a la altura del estómago.

Cada fragmento de su cuerpo se erizó ante aquellos dedos danzando en su piel. Instintivamente se le arqueó la parte baja de la espalda, lo cual facilitó a Suna trazar un camino a través de la línea de vellos en su estómago hasta el esternón, buscando alcanzar su pecho y las clavículas.

La mano de Suna se detuvo en el centro del pecho y en medio de los pectorales. Osamu, para entonces, ya estaba respirando con dificultad.

—Parece que te va a estallar el corazón —notó su novio—. ¿Seguro que estás bien…?

El comentario solo consiguió que sus latidos se acelerasen todavía más. No iba a mentir acerca de no estar nervioso. Posiblemente Osamu moriría de un infarto esa tarde, pero moriría totalmente satisfecho.

—Estoy bien, Rin —suspiró Osamu—. Deberíamos continuar, ¿sabes?

La otra mano de Suna acunó una de sus calientes mejillas, tanto con la palma como con el dorso.

—Estás tan rojo que pareciera que tienes fiebre, Samu…

—Dije que estoy _bien_ … —dijo ya con más enojo y frustración—. Si remarcas esos detalles, será mucho peor.

Si su novio hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, se disculparía y buscaría besarlo otra vez hasta que se quedaran sin aliento. Pero su novio era Suna Rintarou… y una maliciosa sonrisa se formó a lo ancho de sus finos labios.

—¿Te pones así por _mí_? —preguntó con un deje de burla en su voz—. ¿Y cómo más podrías ponerte?

Osamu aguantó la respiración cuando la mano de su abandonó su pecho para acercarse a acariciar su entrepierna que comenzaba a endurecerse. Si bien había tela de por medio, el roce fue suficiente para hacerlo ver estrellas.

Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para Suna, que se atrevió a desprender el botón de sus pantalones y bajar la cremallera. Osamu no dijo absolutamente nada cuando le quitó los pantalones y solo lo dejó con ropa interior.

Su mano no dejó de masajear por encima de la fina tela. Si antes estaba al borde del infarto y de la fiebre, en ese mismo momento estaba seguro que sus signos vitales pronto se mudarían al cielo.

Suna tampoco dijo nada. Puso un dedo sobre la boca de Osamu, y le miró a los ojos mientras bajaba por su cuerpo hasta que su rostro quedó entre las piernas del otro. Se quedó allí un instante, analizando, en silencio.

No tuvo ninguna clase de timidez en utilizar su lengua para pasarla por su pene recubierto con la tela de los bóxers; Osamu se retorció ante aquel gesto tan repentino.

—Shhh, shhh, tranquilo —El dedo de Suna volvió a estirarse para posarlo en su boca—, te haré sentir bien, Samu. Leí que es necesario algo de juego previo. Y me gustan los juegos, eso ya lo sabes.

Si existía algún juego de palabras mágicas para encender todos los controles en el cuerpo de Osamu, entonces eran esas. O puede que fuera el tono trémulo que utilizó Sunarin cerca de su piel, tan cálido que le hizo tener escalofríos por cada punto nervioso en su cuerpo.

Osamu suspiró el nombre _Rintarou_ más de una vez, y el suyo se escapó de los labios de su novio como un gruñido bajo, entre dientes, casi salvaje y desesperado por encontrar más piel donde tocar.

Sus dedos se arremolinaron contra la sábana cuando Suna bajó la ropa interior hasta sus tobillos. Ahora ya cada parte de Osamu Miya quedaba visible a esa voraz mirada.

Se sentía ligeramente avergonzado de que le encontrara _así_ —tan desnudo, expuesto en sus sentimientos, vulnerable—, pero en los ojos verdes del otro danzaba el deseo a medida que utilizaba la boca para darle cada vez más placer que sacaba de sí unos jadeos acongojados.

Pero no había nada que temer, ¿cierto? Sus padres no estaban en casa. El estúpido de Atsumu se aseguró de ello. Osamu tenía vía libre para hacer todo el ruido que quisiera, y para desafiarse a hacer gritar mucho más fuerte a Suna.

Cuando creyó que ya no podría soportarlo mucho más tiempo —solo aguantó unos cuantos minutos, ¿lo delataba eso como virgen?—, Osamu empujó suavemente los hombros de Suna para mirarle a los ojos, que siempre lucían cansados y empequeñecidos.

La imagen de Suna limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano le hizo sentir un hormigueo desde la punta de los dedos hasta la altura del pecho.

Su teléfono vibró en alguna parte, pero Osamu lo ignoró. Si era Atsumu enviando alguna estupidez, o alguno de sus amigos con esos chistes de mierda en cadena…

—Me toca a mí también hacer… _algo_ —carraspeó; su respiración era errática y no lograba conectar dos palabras—. Tú… ¿qué es lo que te gusta?

Atsumu le había dicho esa mañana que existía algo llamado el « _sexto sentido de novio_ », pero Osamu se negaba a creer cualquier mierda que saliera de la boca de su hermano.

O quizá se negaba a aceptar que su sexto sentido de novio era una mierda.

Suna frunció las cejas mientras se acomodaba otra vez a su lado en la cama. Osamu pudo sentir el calor emanando de los cuerpos que apenas se rozaban los brazos desnudos.

—¿Cómo mierda voy a saber qué me gusta si nunca he follado, Samu?

Osamu abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero nada salió de ella.

Las neuronas le habían abandonado aquel día junto con toda su ropa y sus ganas de permanecer inocente. Maldito Atsumu, que debía estar vengándose por todos esos días donde le dejó siendo un completo imbécil —ahora estaría riéndose mientras conseguía que sus padres le obsequiaran cosas caras…

Y Osamu estaba allí. Desnudo. Con una erección creciente, y las ganas de follarse a su novio —pero no saber realmente cómo— que lo estaban carcomiendo…

Suna volvió a resoplar. Por alguna razón, estaba demasiado cooperativo y enérgico ese día. Quizá Osamu no era el único con ganas de _hacerlo_.

Se quitó la camiseta tras posicionarse con las rodillas flexionadas a cada costado de las caderas de Osamu. Le miró embelesado, y a cada curva de su flexible cuerpo contornearse para él, y _solo_ para él.

Las manos de Osamu volaron directamente hasta Suna, y debió haber sentido el cosquilleo ya que suspiró una risilla cuando las yemas conectaron en su piel.

—¿Sabías que eres hermoso? —le preguntó Osamu, hipnotizado.

—¿Y sabías que tú luces como un completo baboso ahora mismo?

—Déjame ser romántico, Rin —pidió algo más divertido—. Puedo ser un completo galán. Al menos un poco más que…

— _No_ —El dedo de Suna viajó hasta su boca para callarlo—. No lo traigas a la conversación, o me será imposible mantenerme caliente si imagino su cabello rubio mal teñido y su risa de hiena.

Osamu no iba a discutir contra eso. Porque si _de verdad_ empezaba a pensar en Atsumu mientras trataba de follar con Suna… entonces todo se iría al diablo y acabarían viendo una horrible película en Netflix junto con un paquete de doritos.

¡Hey! No era un mal plan del todo, pero en ese momento…

—Puedes mover las manos, tonto —Suna dijo con sorna—. ¿O piensas que te voy a cobrar?

— _Estoy_ tocando —contestó Osamu con un gruñido. No le gustaba sentirse así de expuesto—. Ya te dije que estoy admirando que eres hermoso. Eso es todo.

—Bueno, si _tan_ hermoso te parezco, más te vale dejarme las nalgas tan rojas como tus mejillas ahora mismo —masculló su novio—. ¿Suena eso difícil para ti, Samu?

 _Okay_. Osamu podía captar una indirecta cuando se la lanzaban. Especialmente cuando esa indirecta parecía ser un bate de metal y con clavos como picos.

Con torpes manos, Suna y Osamu le quitaron los pantalones también al primero. Y eso que debía ser relativamente más fácil —considerando que Suna usaba pantalones abombados y sueltos, no como los jeans del menor de los Miya.

Osamu se cubrió instintivamente con las mantas cuando Suna también quedó desnudo. Quizás apenas _ahora_ era en verdad consciente de su propia desnudez, y lo que significaba que ambos estuvieran con sus cuerpos como vinieron al mundo.

Tan cerca.

Tan, tan, _tan_ cerca.

Osamu se acomodó entre las largas piernas extendidas de Suna. No dejaron de verse a los ojos mientras acortaban las distancias, tan cerca ahora que respiraban encima del otro; el aliento caliente de Suna provocando una marea enrarecida en Osamu.

Le besó en la boca cuando finalmente estuvieron juntos —tal vez no del todo, puesto que aún no daban _el_ paso…

Follar. Meterla. Hacer el amor. ¿Cómo mierda le decían los jóvenes de hoy a esas cosas? Osamu apenas sí sabía sacudirse el pene después de orinar, o hacerse una paja apresurada en la ducha.

Pero si la sensación de sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el de Suna podía causarle _todo eso_ —como ese segundo donde todo en ti se estremece al momento de que un trueno parta el cielo en una tormenta—, no estaba seguro de qué tan listo estaría para cuando finalmente lo hiciera suyo… y para cuando Suna lo hiciera también de él.

Osamu continuó besándolo, y acariciando la curva de su espalda con la punta de los dedos; apretó en donde debía hacerlo, y observó con satisfacción cuando el rojo de su toque quedó marcado como un pequeño tatuaje temporal.

—Tócame —pidió Suna—, ya sabes dónde debe ser.

— _Sí_ —contestó Osamu en automático—. Por supuesto que sí.

La realidad era que… Osamu no lo sabía en absoluto.

Pero podía hacerse una idea.

Sus manos torpes encontraron una ruta directa hasta el trasero de Suna, y cuando lo apretó supo que se refería exactamente a eso; se estiró hasta la mesita para alcanzar el lubricante, y prácticamente lo lanzó en la nariz de Osamu. El móvil cayó de la mesa hasta el suelo con un golpe seco, pero no tuvo importancia. Vio de reojo algunos mensajes en pantalla; tampoco se preocupó por ello.

Tal vez su sexto sentido de novio no estaba _tan_ errado. Ya podría presumir de ello con Atsumu.

El lubricante frío se resbaló por sus dedos, y lo removió entre las yemas para darle una temperatura más ambiente. Era viscoso, pero no tan pegajoso como se lo esperaba. Quizá cuando comenzara a mezclar con el sudor de sus cuerpos…

—Estoy listo, Samu —repitió Suna, casi como si le estuviera suplicando que lo hiciera de una maldita vez—. Puedes hacerlo ahora.

La mano de Osamu, llena de lubricante, fue acercándose otra vez poco a poco hasta la entrada de su novio. Se preguntaba qué se sentiría intimar de aquella forma; y qué tanto podría soportarlo su propio corazón cuando debiera introducirse en él con algo más que solo sus dedos…

Mientras se debatía internamente, Suna tomó la cajita de los condones. Con gran habilidad abrió un paquete, y apretó la punta para desenroscarla a lo largo del miembro de Osamu.

Cuando le miró con un gesto interrogativo, su novio lucía por primera vez en la tarde avergonzado.

—Estuve practicando, ¿algún problema? —preguntó con repentina sorna.

Tal vez era su manera de resguardarse a sí mismo para no sentirse tan expuesto. Osamu le dio una media sonrisa.

—Está bien, Rin —dijo Osamu—. Ahora voy a…

— _Shhh_ —susurró Suna dándole un fuerte beso en la frente y acariciando su pelo apelmazado contra la frente—. No lo digas, cariño. Tú solamente hazlo.

Bien. Lo haría. Osamu finalmente la pondría esa tarde.

Quizá _no_ en ese exacto segundo, pero sí en breves minutos…

Su mano volvió a acercarse hasta la entrada de Suna. Su novio se veía preparado, acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas para darle más apertura y espacio a sus manos.

Los dedos de Osamu navegaron entre su piel, con el lubricante comenzando a asentarse…

El teléfono vibrando les sacó un susto a los dos en medio del silencio de sus fuertes respiraciones. Suna dio tal respingo que casi se cayó de la cama, y Osamu apretó los dientes mientras buscaba el móvil por el suelo.

El nombre _Tsumu_ iluminó toda la pantalla.

Quizás Osamu ya no estaba a punto de perder la virginidad, pero _sí_ que estaba a nada de quedarse como hijo único.

Pulsó a la tecla responder, y la ira corroía sus venas de forma tan ponzoñosa como lo hizo el deseo hacía unos segundos atrás. No se contendría en insultarlo de treinta y ocho maneras distintas.

¡Jodido Atsumu de mierda que todo tenía que arruinarlo…!

—¿Qué _mierda_ quieres? —masculló Osamu contra el auricular del teléfono—. Tsumu, te juro que te vas a quedar sin…

— _¡Samu!_ —gritó Atsumu al otro lado de manera horrorizada. Su respiración estaba agitada—. _¡Samu…! ¡Mamá, papá y yo…!_

La rabia de Osamu bajó de repente al escucharlo tan acelerado. La comunicación se oía extraña al otro lado, de todas formas. La ira se disipó para dar paso a un pequeño miedo de que quizá su hermano estaba en problemas.

O puede que solo quisiera molestar.

—¿Atsumu? —preguntó Osamu, confundido—. ¿Me puedes decir qué diablos está pasand-…?

— _¡Samu, lo que pasa es q-…!_

La voz de Atsumu se vio cortada de repente con un ruido más intrusivo y cercano. Suna dio otro brinco —tras haber reptado por la cama para acercarse, descansando la oreja en el hueco entre su hombro y su pecho—, pero fue porque el mismo Osamu se levantó de un sobresalto.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par. Y una vez que escuchó aquella voz tan conocida, toda su presión sanguínea bajó a niveles que deberían haberlo puesto adentro de un ataúd.

De verdad… aquel día no debería ser contado como el que perdería la virginidad.

Era el día que Osamu Miya perdería la _vida_.

— _¡Osamu!_ —retumbó por toda la casa la cantarina voz de su madre, que se oía algo preocupada—. _¡Tuvimos que volver antes de lo planeado! ¡Tu hermano se enfermó en el camino!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo (y último) cap de este pequeño fic es la cena familiar... pero también hay más bdshf mucho desastre y sorpresas incluidas, ¡espero les guste!


	2. Parte 2

Osamu se consideraba una buena persona.

Por supuesto, lo era dentro de lo que cabía nacer del mismo líquido amniótico que lo hizo Atsumu, pero estaba seguro que no hizo las suficientes cosas malas en su vida para que le ocurrieran estas cosas.

— _¡Osamu!_ —escuchó en eco la voz de su madre mientras se le paralizaba el corazón—. _¡Tuvimos que volver antes de lo planeado! ¡Tu hermano se enfermó en el camino!_

Tu hermano. Atsumu. El mismísimo diablo.

Porque luego de que Osamu y Suna se vistieran a duras penas, correteando por todo el cuarto para esconder el lubricante y los condones, o para apagar la _playlist_ romántica, los lloriqueos de Atsumu al otro lado le confirmaron lo que estaba sospechando.

Diarrea.

A su estúpido hermano le había dado _diarrea_ en el día que Osamu planeaba perder la virginidad.

Si eso no significaba ser odiado por los dioses, entonces Osamu no tenía idea de qué lo sería. Ya podrían habérselo llevado al cielo si lo que planeaban era seguir torturándolo de esa forma.

Mientras Atsumu destrozaba el baño del piso de abajo, Osamu y Suna se agazaparon en la cama para debatir qué diablos hacer a continuación. No aguantó mucho en esa posición, ya que Osamu se levantó para comenzar a vagar por el cuarto mientras se frotaba el cabello.

—Ya cálmate —dijo Suna, relajado—, diremos que solo estábamos estudiando, y ya. Somos dos hombres. No tienen por qué sospechar nada extraño de lo que estábamos haciendo. _No homo_ , y todas esas cosas.

—Rin —suspiró Osamu. Se recargó sobre una de las paradas—, es _exactamente_ porque somos dos hombres que mis padres van a sospechar.

— _¡Osamu!_ —volvió a hablar su madre desde abajo—. _¿Estás ahí? ¡Ve a ver si tu hermano está bien!_

Oh, sí. Lo único que a Osamu le faltaba. Ser la niñera de su gemelo con diarrea.

Qué vida más maravillosa le había tocado.

—¿Y si te tiro por la ventana? —preguntó Osamu—. Es solo un piso, no creo que te haga daño.

Suna arqueó una de sus cejas. Aunque parecía estar considerando seriamente aquella propuesta, Osamu no sabía si sería del todo capaz para lanzarlo por la ventana.

— _¡Osamu!_ —continuó su madre con un chillido—. _¡Más te vale no estar durmiendo cuando dijiste que debías estudiar! ¡Voy a subir…!_

Osamu entró en pánico. Abrió la puerta para asomar la cabeza, y se dispuso a gritar a su progenitora para que se relajara:

—¡Ahí voy! —Osamu tosió—. ¡Es que justo estaba terminando un tema! ¡Bajaré enseguida!

— _¡Yo estoy bien, gracias!_ —escuchó un lloriqueo proveniente de alguna parte de la planta baja—. _¡Samu…! ¡Por favor tráeme papel!_

¿ _Papel_? Atsumu sí que tenía las pelotas para pedirle algo como eso después de arruinar su velada. Ya podría agradecer de que no le llevara un trozo de lija para que limpiara su desastre.

Osamu se regresó hacia Suna. Ambos compartieron una mirada abatida —la respuesta estaba más que clara.

Podría haber escondido a Suna en su cuarto, pero si Atsumu estaba enfermo, su madre se aparecería a cada rato por la habitación. No. No tenían mucha más solución que la única que se les cruzó por la cabeza.

—Diremos que estábamos estudiando juntos, o que no podías terminar un trabajo y te apareciste de repente. En ese caso, no es como si nos hubiéramos organizado para que llegaras.

Suna dio otro largo suspiro. Encogió los hombros, dando a entender que aceptaría cualquier idea que tuviera Osamu. No era la clase de persona que le gustara pensar demasiado —a menos que estuvieran en una cancha de voleibol.

Por supuesto, para Suna aquella situación no era la gran cosa. No eran sus padres de los que estaban hablando; y que, para colmo, eran mucho más abiertos y comprensivos que los Miya.

—¿Me recuerdas por qué no decidimos coger en _tu_ casa? —inquirió Osamu mientras abrían la puerta de par en par para asegurarse que no estuviera nadie a la vista.

Se escuchaba abajo el ajetreo de sus padres en la cocina. Posiblemente estuvieran dispuestos a preparar algo de arroz para las dolencias de Atsumu.

Osamu ya se encargaría de meterle los intestinos de regreso al cuerpo de una patada. De momento, tendría que sobrevivir al hecho de sacar a Suna de la casa.

—Si vemos que no hay nadie en la entrada, te haré salir en silencio y aquí nada pasó —siguió diciendo Osamu, pero de pronto frunció las cejas—. Pero ya no tienes el pito parado, ¿no?

Suna soltó un pequeño gruñido. Enseñó su propia entrepierna, totalmente flácida, y luego a la de Osamu que se encontraba de la misma manera.

—¿Te crees que el susto de tus padres llegando y tu hermano cagándose en el baño podrían mantenerme caliente, Samu?

_Buen punto_.

Osamu no podía discutir contra esa lógica.

Hizo una seña con la cabeza para sacar a Suna del cuarto, y los dos se alejaron en puntillas desde su cuarto hasta la entrada, suplicando que las escaleras no decidieran crujir a último minuto.

Sus padres discutían algo en la cocina, y del baño se seguían escuchando lamentos. Cuando creyó que serían victoriosos, Osamu pisó con la punta de su pie descalzo una madera que crujió como si tuviera mil años de vida.

La cabeza rubia de su madre apareció por el marco de entrada de la cocina cargando un rollo de mullido papel higiénico. Osamu no tuvo tiempo de salir huyendo como una rata.

—¡Hasta que te decides aparecer, Osam-…! _Oh_ —Los ojos de su madre pestañearon varias veces cuando descubrió a la persona detrás de su hijo menor, a quien le sonrió casi al instante—. ¡Rintarou! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí! Osamu no me dijo nada…

Dio una mirada furibunda a su hijo por no habérselo dicho, o tal vez por permitirle gritar sobre los problemas intestinales de su otro hijo como si no hubiera invitados en la casa. Posiblemente fuera la segunda.

—Hola, señora Miya —Suna dio una pequeña reverencia—. Si es por Atsumu en el baño, no se preocupe. Ya lo ha hecho en mi casa, también.

Osamu tuvo deseos de regresar arriba y lanzar a su novio por la ventana. Su madre palideció por la vergüenza de que sus _hijitos_ preciosos fueran expuestos como unos inmundos que no podían controlar sus intestinos.

Después de un corto silencio a causa de aquel comentario, y en el que su madre le hizo una mueca interrogativa que señalaba hacia Sunarin, Osamu tuvo que tomar la palabra tras carraspear un poco. Se ahogó con su propia saliva, sin embargo; así que la tos duró más de lo esperado.

—Sunarin tenía unas dudas sobre los exámenes y trabajos finales, mamá —Osamu volvió a aclarar su garganta ya que seguía molestándole—. Se vino hace un rato porque sabía que estaría en casa estudiando, también.

—Así es —confirmó Suna con varios asentimientos para dar énfasis—. Justo tenía problemas en una asignatura a la que Samu le va bien, así que pensé que podría ser de ayuda…

Osamu quiso golpearse en la frente. Aquella era la mentira más ridícula del mundo.

¡En ninguna puta asignatura le iba lo suficientemente bien como para que pudiera ser tutor de alguien más!

En realidad, no le iba bien en ninguna asignatura. Y punto.

—¡Oh! —exclamó su madre como si fingiera creerse todo lo que estaban diciendo ese par de mentirosos—. ¿Y qué estaban estudiando?

—Matemáticas —contestó Sunarin.

—Geografía —dijo Osamu sin pensárselo mucho.

Su madre hizo una mueca cómo si les pidiera una explicación, mientras que Osamu y Suna compartían una mirada sorprendida al haber sido atrapados en su mentira.

¿Matemáticas? ¿Era _en serio_?

¿Qué tan poco podía conocerlo su novio como para soltar _matemáticas_ como la asignatura en la que Osamu debía ayudarlo?

—Estudiamos matemáticas juntos, y después le ayudé en geografía —se atajó Osamu con un leve tartamudeo—. Me estuvo yendo bien en los últimos temas.

Su madre arqueó ambas cejas hasta el infinito.

—¿Ustedes dos no estarán mintiendo y se juntaron para jugar a esa consola del demonio, no…?

—¡No! —contestaron al unísono, pero aquello se escuchó todavía más sospechoso.

Osamu dio un pisotón a Suna para que cerrara la boca. Su novio, a su lado le pellizco en la parte carnosa de la cintura por haberlo hecho.

—Mamá, te juro que estuvimos estudiando —dijo Osamu, cansado, tratando de verse casual—. Solo íbamos a jugar a la consola _después_ del estudio. E iban a ser una o dos partidas.

Si quitabas la palabra _consola_ , entonces Osamu no estaba tan errado al decir que iban a jugar. Solo que no ocurriría después del estudio, ni tampoco antes: sería durante toda la jornada.

Su madre miró del uno al otro. Dio un último suspiro, agotada. Tendió entonces el rollo de papel higiénico contra el pecho de Osamu y le hizo una seña para que se marchara.

—Ve y llévale eso a tu hermano —masculló ella—. Rintarou, cielo, ¿te quedas a cenar? Te prometo que no te daré el arroz aburrido y desabrido que haré para Tsumu.

—Eh…

—¡No seas tímido! Quédate a comer con los locos Miya, te prometo que no mordemos —bromeó su madre, y se acercó hasta Suna para tironear de su brazo entre risas. Se puso seria cuando volvió a dirigirse a su hijo—. Y tú, apresúrate que tu hermano se debe estar asfixiando en ese baño…

Suna casi le pidió perdón con su gesto, pero se alejó hasta la cocina siendo tironeado por la única mujer Miya de la familia. De su padre no había ni señales. Atsumu seguía llorando en el baño.

Osamu, enfurruñado, se dirigió hasta ese lugar para entregarle el rollo de papel. Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta, pero se arrepintió al instante —no tenía ganas de retener la imagen de su hermano sentado en el inodoro y sufriendo.

—¡Eh! —masculló Atsumu mientras se agazapaba sobre sí mismo con sus piernas desnudas—. ¡No entres, estúpido Samu!

—Te he visto en situaciones más penosas que estas, ya déjate de joder —gruñó Osamu, pero sí consideró salirse en cuanto sintió los _aromas_ que provenían del cuarto de baño. Se tapó la nariz al instante, y su voz se escuchó más nasal—. Eres una amenaza. Debí cometerte en el vientre materno cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—¡C-cállate! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —Atsumu se retorció en cuanto su estómago hizo un ruido raro. Antes de que Osamu se dispusiera a abandonar el baño, le dio un manotazo para quitarle el rollo de papel—. ¡Y ya dame esa maldita cosa!

Osamu prácticamente se lo arrojó con tal de salir de ese asfixiante lugar. Dio una inmensa bocanada de aire cuando lo hizo, pero se recargó contra la puerta del baño y se dejó caer por la misma.

Estaba agotado.

No se había dado cuenta que todo el ajetreo y los nervios por hacer desaparecer a Suna de la visión de sus padres le hizo segregar mucha adrenalina. Eso, sin mencionar el cansancio provocado por la ansiedad de perder la virginidad, y el recuerdo de Suna acariciando o besando cada cumbre de su cuerpo.

Atsumu debió darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, porque luego de que tirase de la cadena del baño, escuchó un golpe seco del otro lado de la puerta. Le recordaba a las veces que su madre castigaba a uno de los dos metiéndolo en el baño a oscuras —el otro gemelo solía apoyarse al otro lado de la puerta para hacerle compañía y recordarle que estaban allí. Juntos.

_Siempre_ juntos.

—Tsumu, ¿se puede saber qué mierda pasó? —inquirió Osamu ya abatido—. La cosa estaba yendo tan bien… todavía no se me había caído el pene de los nervios…

— _Ya, pero, ¿estuvo bueno? ¿Al menos lo que duró? ¿No llegaste a meterla? ¡Eres una tortuga!_

—Oye, cállate tú —Le gruñó a su hermano—. Recuerdo que en _tu_ primera vez no conseguiste mantener al soldado en batalla ni siquiera tres minutos.

Atsumu dio otro largo suspiro al otro lado de la puerta antes de seguir.

— _Fue porque me comí tus profiteroles_ —confesó Atsumu—. _No sé qué mierda hiciste, pero creo que les echaste sal en lugar de azúcar. Imagínate echarle trescientos gramos de sal a un producto de repostería. Me lo comí de un solo bocado._

—¿Qué? —preguntó Osamu visiblemente confundido. Sacudió la cabeza—. Eso no puede s-…

Sin embargo, se cayó la boca. Había preparado todos esos postres en un intento de calmar su ansiedad en plena madrugada. Tenía sueño. Tenía nervios. Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo; solo trabajaba en automático.

Se mordió la lengua al pensar que preparó todo eso para _Suna_. ¿En dónde diablos estarían si Suna se los hubiera comido…?

Aun así, ocupó el momento para reclamar a Atsumu.

—Te dije que no te los comieras, estúpida rata —soltó—. Eso se llama _karma_.

— _¡Eh! ¡Que tenía hambre!_ —chilló Atsumu—. _¡Y créeme que aprendí la puta lección…!_ _Maldita sea, Samu, tengo una cita con Omi esta noche…_

—Y yo tenía una cita con Suna esta tarde, pero aquí estamos —dijo Osamu—. Supongo que estamos a mano, hermanito.

Atsumu rezongó algo inentendible, pero fue porque su madre les pegó un grito desde la cocina.

— _¡Osamu! ¡La comida ya está lista!_ —exclamó ella—. _¡Asegúrate de traer a tu hermano!_

_Traer_ a tu hermano. Como si estuviera incapacitado, o algo por el estilo. Osamu soltó un gruñido, y volvió a tocar la puerta del baño.

—¿Estás para que te lleve a la mesa? —preguntó—. Más te vale no cagarte encima. Debes comer arroz si quieres mejorar.

— _Ugh_ —gruñó Atsumu—. _Ya qué… ayúdame a levantarme…_

Osamu rodó los ojos mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta para ir en busca de su convaleciente hermano. Atsumu todavía gimoteaba en el suelo. Le pasó un brazo por debajo de las axilas para levantarlo como si fuera un peso muerto, pero le permitió que se recargara contra su hombro.

—Deja de actuar como si fueras a morirte —masculló Osamu—. Guárdatelo para esta noche cuando _de verdad_ te mate.

—¡Pero tengo una cita con Omi…!

—Tendrás una cita con mi puño esta noche, yo que tú le iría cancelando a _Omi_ —dijo con sorna—. Rin se quedará a cenar. Más te vale comportarte. Aguántate los pedos, o lo que sea.

—¡Te importa más la reputación con tu novio que tu propio _gemelo_ en su lecho de muerte! —dramatizó el rubio—. ¡Estuvimos juntos en el vientre materno! ¡Nuestros corazoncitos latían en sincronía y por eso no pudieron verte en las ecografías! ¡Era como si fuéramos _una_ persona!

Osamu no hizo más que soltar un insulto, e ignoró deliberadamente un pequeño escalón que los separaba desde la sala de estar para que Atsumu trastabillara con él. Le pasaba por ser un cursi de mierda —no es que estuviera mintiendo, pero a Osamu no le gustaba recordar que era el gemelo no planeado y que no vieron en las ecografías hasta ya casi los seis meses, cuando el vientre de su madre estuvo lo suficientemente grande.

Solo usaba aquella carta cuando quería molestar a Atsumu sobre robarle su puesto del hijo estrella y que el matrimonio Miya tanto esperaba. Al final del día, vino con premio doble.

Suna y su madre estaban terminando de acomodar la mesa —mientras que su padre vigilaba la cena en la cocina—, y aquella fue una imagen que sorprendió y enterneció a Osamu en lo más profundo de su ser.

¿Qué diría su madre si descubría que Suna era en realidad su _novio_? ¿Podrían tener ridículas cenas familiar de ese tipo, tal vez invitar a Sakusa Kiyoomi, y reírse con su nueva familia agrandada?

No sabía cómo podrían tomárselo. Los gemelos Miya nunca confesaron a sus padres acerca de la bisexualidad de ambos, pero tampoco los molestaban con conseguir una bonita novia para traer nietos a la casa. Supuso que sus padres sabían que sus hijos eran un caso perdido que apenas eran capaces de cuidarse a sí mismos, ¿cómo diablos le harían para mantener otro ser humano y no fracasar en el intento?

Tal vez Sakusa Kiyoomi podría ser un padre medianamente responsable. En lo que respectaba a Sunarin o los gemelos Miya…

Era mejor no hacer comentarios al respecto.

—¡Atsumu! ¡Deja de ser tan ridículo! No te vas a morir —vociferó su madre cuando lo vio moribundo sobre el hombro de Osamu—. Tengo tu arroz. Siéntate por ahí. Osamu, ve a traer la cena… no, Rin, cariño, tú ya hiciste mucho. Deja que estos flojos hagan algo por la vida.

Suna, que estuvo a punto de acomodar a Osamu a la cocina, se quedó quieto. Le sorprendió el hecho de que le llamara _Rin_ como si nada —su madre apenas tenía un trato formal con Suna, de lo que sabía de él en actos escolares o cuando se aparecía por la casa de los Miya de manera fugaz—, y eso le hizo sentir _bien_ de cierta manera.

Tal vez no debería darle tantas vueltas al asunto de que tenía un novio.

Osamu dejó a Atsumu sobre una de las sillas de la cabecera, y fue en busca de las fuentes de comida junto con su padre —que lucía como si quisiera descifrar cómo funcionaba el microondas.

Cargó las fuentes de arroz y la que tenía el pollo gratinado con queso —tenía el estómago cerrado por culpa de todo el asunto, pero el aroma le despertó el apetito–, y su padre cargó la de los vegetales y también una botella con refrescos.

Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto sobre la mesa, Osamu buscó el lugar al lado de Suna. Quizás estaba siendo un baboso al igual que Atsumu, pero sentir la cercanía y calor de su novio era como si la situación no se viera tan caótica y horrorosa como su mente trataba de hacerle ver.

En cuanto se sentó a su lado, Suna buscó sus dedos para entrelazarlos un segundo. Compartieron una mirada cómplice de la cual Atsumu se percató y arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

_Muy audaz de tu parte_ , pensó Osamu. _Considerando que eres el que tiene diarrea en la jodida mesa_.

Sus padres tomaron también asiento, y su madre imitó el gesto de Atsumu. Se le detuvo el corazón pensando que, quizá, se dio cuenta de sus manos juntas bajo la mesa. Se separó rápidamente de Suna, pero ella habló casi al mismo tiempo:

—Osamu, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta que traes la camiseta al revés —habló ella—. ¡Tienes la etiqueta para afuera y las costuras de este lado!

Contuvo el aire un segundo antes de exhalarlo todo. Se palmeó el cuello en busca de la tan dichosa etiqueta; Suna se tapó la boca de forma disimulada para no reír con los recuerdos de ellos dos vistiéndose otra vez de forma acelerada.

—Si quieres me desnudo y me la calzo bien ahora —soltó Osamu; uno de sus típicos comentarios algo ácidos—. ¿Eso estaría bien, mamá?

Su madre ahogó un jadeo indignación.

—¡Tengo dos degenerados por hijos! ¿Qué diría Rin si haces esas cosas en la mesa? —soltó ella, y luego se dirigió a su marido—. ¡Diles algo a estos dos que tienes por hijos!

Su padre se quedó con una cuchara de vegetales a medio camino de ser devorada. A Osamu le hubiera gustado replicar que, en realidad, no creía que a _Rin_ le molestaría verlo sin camiseta.

De hecho, estaba bastante a gusto cuando pudo verlo así en la cama. Y más aún cuando bajó por todo su cuerpo para…

—Osamu —volvió a decir su madre en tono de regaño—, ¿no piensas servir la comida de Rin? ¡Es nuestro invitado!

Osamu miró desde su madre hasta Rintarou, que sonreía con una inocencia totalmente fingida. ¿Se daba cuenta el fuerte efecto que tenía en su persona y lo que esa sonrisa le provocaba?

—Eh… sí —contestó, tosiendo—. ¿Vegetales, arroz o ambas?

—Me gustan ambas cosas —respondió su novio con calma—. Me gusta variar, ya sabes. Tengo muchos gustos.

Osamu tragó saliva con algo de dificultad. Porque _no_ se imaginaría a Rintarou retorciéndose entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra sí, turnándose para darle placer al otro.

Sirvió los vegetales y el arroz en el plato de Suna con sumo cuidado. El silencio de sus padres —y el de Atsumu, todavía agonizando— era lo más incómodo que vivió en la semana.

De repente, la mano de Suna se abrió camino hasta el muslo de Osamu. La fuente de arroz se le resbaló de las manos con un ruido estrepitoso.

—¡Osamu! —chilló su madre—. ¡Casi tiras todo! Por los dioses, ten más cuidado…

—Samu está cansado por culpa de todo el estudio, señora Miya —dijo Suna con una sonrisa diminuta, pero maliciosa–. Tiene la cabeza en otro lugar.

Quería replicar algo a su novio, gritarle qué _cómo mierda_ se le ocurría meter la mano sobre su muslo y acariciarlo con la yema del pulgar en medio de la mesa con sus padres presentes.

¿Acaso quería que se le bajara la presión? Osamu no tenía una coca a mano para poder sobrevivir a toda esa cena.

Limpió los arroces caídos con una pequeña servilleta de papel que luego tiraría. Terminó de servir el plato de Suna con una cantidad generosa de arroz y vegetales, y aprovechó para hacer lo mismo con el suyo. La mirada de su madre seguía acechándolo.

—Debes servirle el pollo también, Osamu —Ella resopló decepcionada. Sonrió cuando se dirigió hasta Suna—. Rin, ¿te gusta la pechuga o el muslo?

—Oh, el muslo —contestó Suna sin pensárselo ni una sola vez, y de repente volvió a apretar la pierna de Osamu con la punta de los dedos—. Aunque me gusta más la pechuga, si me pregunta. Es una de las mejores partes, pero hoy tengo más ganas de muslo.

_Maldito seas_ , Osamu rechinó los dientes. _Voy a vengarme más fuerte de esto que cuando descubrí que Atsumu se robaba mi zorro de peluche cada noche._

Fue la señora Miya la que pidió el plato de Suna para servirle la pieza de pollo que pidió, y también dio otra para Osamu y ambas alitas con corteza crocante. Los gemelos solían dividir una alita para cada uno, pero ahora que Atsumu estaba en _ese_ estado…

Se quejó cuando vio ambas alitas en el plato de Osamu. Su madre lo hizo callar.

—Tú tendrás una dieta liviana estos días, jovencito —dijo ella. Comenzó a servir en su propio plato—. No quiero enterarme que andas saliendo por ahí a comer chatarra con tu amiguito Sakusa.

—Omi no come chatarra —contestó Atsumu a la defensiva. Traía su mejilla pegada a la mesa—. Él también me regaña cuando me ve comiendo basura.

—Pues es un chico muy decente —recalcó su madre—. Podrías invitarlo a cenar uno de estos días.

Las orejas de Atsumu se tiñeron de fucsia al escuchar la propuesta de su madre. ¿Sería, acaso, una indirecta?

Osamu aprovechó que el foco de atención estaba puesto en su gemelo. Suna no había liberado su pierna —la cual podía acariciarle justo en la piel desnuda puesto que llevaba shorts deportivos—, y decidió mascullarle algo entre dientes.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró hacia Suna—. Estás loco. Suéltame ahora mismo.

—No —contestó el otro, sin mirarle y comienzo los vegetales con la mano libre—. Así estoy bien, y mi mamá me enseñó que siempre elija el camino de las cosas que me hacen feliz.

—Muy filosófico de tu parte, Rin —Osamu rodó los ojos—. No sabía que eras poeta.

Suna iba a decir algo más, pero su madre agradeció por la comida en voz alta; no sin antes regañar a su marido por haberse devorado un tercio de su plato antes de tiempo.

Su novio no tuvo más opción que liberarlo de su agarre para juntar las manos y agradecer; y el que en realidad estuvo agradecido fue Osamu al sentir que podía respirar con un poco más de tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, no se entendía a sí mismo. Unos segundos después de haber sido liberado, Osamu extrañó el toque de Suna sobre su piel. Era como si la huella de su mano hubiera creado una dependencia fugaz —le gustaba ese calorcito y cosquilleo que le subía por el pecho hasta la cabeza cada vez que sentía las caricias de su novio.

¿Cómo es que Suna lo hacía? ¿Cuál era su truco mágico escondido?

¿Cómo hacía para poner de cabeza todo el mundo y la estabilidad de Osamu con tan solo un roce?

Llevaban un año siendo pareja, y mucho más tiempo siendo amigos. Y la cosa no cambiaba. Le provocaba tantas sensaciones como esos encuentros de _solo amigos_ en los que se sentía como si le fuera a explotar el corazón por solo estar a su lado.

Incluso después de que ambos confesaran sus sentimientos, la cosa no cambiaba. Osamu seguía sintiéndose de la misma manera pese a los meses y años.

Pero luego Suna hacía mierdas como la de esa noche, acariciando su rodilla como si tuviera a sus jodidos padres al frente… y entonces se olvidaba por medio segundo el amor que le tenía.

O, sencillamente, se ponía más caliente. Eran sus dos extremos.

—Deberías dejar de comer ese pollo, y mejor comerme a mí —escuchó Osamu casi en su oído.

—¿ _Qué_?

Casi creyó que estaba alucinando, pero la sonrisa de Suna le confirmaba que no estaba tan desquiciado como pensaba.

Se horrorizó al imaginar a sus padres escuchando esas cosas, pero su madre estaba ocupada obligando a Atsumu a hidratarse y comer su cuenco de arroz sin condimentar. Su padre había encendido la televisión, y estaba concentrado en un partido de fútbol de la liga europea.

Era el _Osasuna_ vs el _Atlético de Madrid_.

Osamu tuvo que ahogar un grito de indignación. ¿De verdad él mundo planeaba ponerse tan en su contra? ¿Qué mierda de horrible había hecho en su vida pasada?

—Atsumu, te vas a comer el arroz, o te lo meteré por el agujero que mejor quepa —masculló su madre—. ¿Cómo piensas mejor si estás enfermo?

— _Ugh_ , ahora quiero vomitar…

—¡Osamu! ¡Dile a tu hermano que debe comer!

—Cariño, no hables tan fuerte —El padre de los Miya hizo una seña con la mano—. El _Osasuna_ está haciendo una jugada increíble…

—Señora Miya, su comida es _deliciosa_ —sonrió Suna—; estoy seguro que casi cualquier cosa creada por usted debe ser un espectáculo para el paladar.

Osamu se vio tentado de patearlo en las espinillas. Atsumu, que entendió perfectamente a que se refería con _casi_ , lucía más molesto que todos los presentes.

— _Todo_ lo que hace mi mamá es delicioso —Atsumu apuntó a Suna con el dedo—. Estoy seguro que Omi diría lo mismo que yo.

—Bueno, bueno —Su madre agitó una mano sintiéndose abrumada por los halagos—. ¡Tal vez si invitaras al tal _Omi_ podría decir si le gusta mi comida…! ¿Hm?

Los ojos de su madre volaron hasta el cuello de Osamu, quien arqueaba la espalda y el cuello hacia atrás en un gesto cansado. Cuando ella se fijó en él se irguió de repente.

—¿Osamu? ¿Con qué diablos te golpeaste? ¡Tienes el cuello lleno de moretones…! A ver, bebé, déjame que te traigo algo de hielo…

Osamu quiso enterrar la cabeza en la tierra como los avestruces. Atsumu lucía completamente complacido, y Suna parecía disfrutar de la situación a partes iguales.

Escondió el cuello en el interior de su camiseta mientras balbuceaba. Atsumu juntó las manos cerca del mentón.

—Sí, Samu —coincidió su hermano—. Cuéntanos qué estabas haciendo para que te quedara el cuello todo marcado…

Osamu frunció sus pobladas cejas hacia Atsumu. Tenía una rata por gemelo. Esbozó una sonrisa hacia su madre.

—¿Sabes? Esta mañana estuvimos discutiendo con Tsumu, y se me abalanzó para asfixiarme, mamá —Osamu contó con una mano sobre el pecho para agregar dramatismo—. ¡Lo hizo tan fuerte que me dejó sus dedos marcados!

La mandíbula de Atsumu cayó hasta el suelo, y Suna la boca con las dos palmas. Su madre se vio tan furiosa que parecía echar humo por las orejas.

—¡Eso es una vil y completa mentira! —intentó defenderse Atsumu—. ¡Samu, eres un mentiros-…!

—¡Atsumu Miya! —vociferó su madre poniéndose de pie—. Agradece que estás enfermo, o te haría enfermarte de la paliza que recibirás como vuelvas a tocar a tu hermano.

—¡Pero, mamá…! ¡Lo que dice Samu es mentir-…!

El estómago de Atsumu dio otro retortijón extraño que le hizo retorcerse. Prácticamente echó la silla hacia el piso, y salió corriendo hasta el baño de la planta baja. Su madre le gritaba algo que Osamu ya no podía entender por estar enfrascado en la risita escondida de Suna.

Los dos se mordieron los labios tras compartir una mirada que lo decía todo. Estallaron en carcajadas a la vez, y continuaron comiendo el pollo gratinado de su madre con los gritos de la misma de fondo dirigidos hacia Atsumu.

—Espero poder comerme el postre, también —comentó Suna tras pasarse la servilleta por la cara—. Estoy seguro que es incluso todavía más sabroso.

* * * *

Después de todo el altercado con Atsumu y sus intestinos flojos, su madre encargó helado para que tuvieran como postre. Cuando su padre desapareció para ver la televisión arriba, los gemelos se quedaron su progenitora y con Suna jugando al _Monopoly_.

Podría haber sido una velada serena, si no fuera porque Osamu intentó hacer trampa para que Atsumu perdiera todas sus propiedades; lo cual desencadenó en el rubio arrojando el tablero lejos de la mesa, y lanzándose hacia Osamu para jalarle del cabello.

Como si su madre hubiera necesitado más pruebas para creerse la mentira de Osamu acerca de que fue Atsumu el que intentó asfixiarlo. Atsumu posiblemente tendría su merecido cuando se le pasara la diarrea.

—¡Ay, pero mira la hora…! —exclamó su madre al ver que ya eran cerca de las diez—. Rin, cariño, ya es tan tarde… ¿no quieres quedarte a dormir? Tenemos un colchón infalible que podemos poner en el cuarto de estos dos inútiles.

Osamu se atragantó con la galleta que acababa de robarse de la alacena. Atsumu seguía molestando con él, pero le palmeó en la espalda para que no se ahogara con la noticia.

Incluso Suna quedó un poco anonadado. Comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca sin que ningún sonido coherente saliera de ella.

—Es que… tal vez mi mamá se vaya a preocupar… eh… le agradezco la invitación, pero…

—¡Tonterías! Puedo hablar con tu mamá si eso es un problema —La señora Miya agitó la mano para restar importancia al asunto—. Estoy convencida que ella preferirá que estés seguro a andar por la calle a estas horas, ¡siendo tan delgadito! Debes venir a cenar más seguido. ¡Osamu! ¡Ve a preparar el colchón!

Osamu, que había tragado la galleta que se mandó entera a la boca, tragó con dificultad y rezongó.

—¿Voy a tener que inflarlo yo _solo_?

—¿Y para qué tienes pulmones, si no? —Su madre rodó los ojos—. Tú ve mientras hablo a la familia de Rin. ¡Y tú…!

Luego se dirigió a Atsumu, que miraba con mucho cariño a las galletas que Osamu se robó. Dio un sobresalto cuando su madre le habló.

—Más te vale acostarte _ahora_ mismo. Y no quiero enterarme que comiste nada durante la noche, o te las verás conmigo.

Atsumu volvió a quejarse. Su madre entonces los regañó por estar quejándose de absolutamente cada cosa que ella les pidiera, y los envió a cumplir con sus órdenes. Suna hizo una mueca a Osamu mientras la señora Miya tiraba de su muñeca para conducirlo hasta donde tenían el teléfono de la casa.

Osamu respiró hondo varias veces al inflar el colchón que encontró en el closet de las toallas. Y no lo decía por tener que esforzarse al hacerlo, sino porque imaginar a Suna durmiendo en su mismo cuarto —y el de Atsumu, pero intentaba ignorar ese hecho— le hacía hiperventilar.

La familia de Suna, para variar, no tuvieron ninguna objeción en permitir que su hijo se quedara. Como habían estado _estudiando_ según la madre de los Miya, entonces Suna tendría en casa todos sus útiles y libros.

Por supuesto no los tenía.

Pero decir lo contrario sería revelar indirectamente que no estuvieron estudiando una mierda. A menos que con estudiar se refiriesen al cuerpo del otro; lo cual, en ese caso, les haría ganarse un diez con honores y estrellitas.

Osamu acomodó el colchón casi al lado de su cama —la parte de abajo de la litera—, y esperaba que fuera suficiente para tomarle de la mano antes de dormirse. En el fondo era un poco cursi.

Atsumu ya estaba dando vueltas en la parte de arriba. Su estómago seguía haciendo ruidos extraños.

—Más te vale no tirarte pedos esta noche —amenazó Osamu—; tengo más cosas con las cuales amenazarte.

—¡Oh, vamos…! —masculló Atsumu asomando su cabellera rubia por el borde—. ¡Solo es Suna! ¡Ya hemos estado de campamento los tres, y ese dormitorio parecía un concierto de pedos! No te vengas a hacer el refinado ahora.

Osamu quería discutir a su hermano, pero la verdad era que no podía. Suna no era un novio cualquiera —era también su mejor amigo, y también uno de los amigos más cercanos de Atsumu.

Los tres sabían muchas cosas del otro. Lo cual era positivo, pero seguía sintiéndose extraño cada tanto.

Suna apareció en el cuarto seguido de la señora Miya que se lanzó al closet de sus hijos. Rebuscó algunas prendas, hasta que dio con unos viejos shorts de Atsumu y una camiseta de Osamu que no olía a residuo tóxico. Se los tendió a su invitado.

—Es para que duermas más cómodo —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. A Atsumu y Osamu no les molesta. Espero que tengan dulces sueños, pequeñines.

En cuanto su madre desapareció por el marco de la puerta, Osamu exhaló un suspiro. Suna estaba mirando hacia las prendas que la mujer le dio, y alejó los shorts al otro lado del cuarto.

—¡Eh! —Atsumu gritó—. ¡Al menos podrías _fingir_ un poco!

—Con la camiseta está bien —dijo Suna como si nada, y se desvistió rápidamente para quedar en ropa interior y con la camiseta de Osamu tapándole hasta los muslos. Aunque era más alto, la ropa de Osamu era mucho más ancha—. Me gusta cómo huele esta.

Osamu se llevó una mano al pecho para asegurarse de que seguía teniendo el corazón en su lugar. Suna se veía _precioso_ usando su ropa, pero la imagen le amargó un poco.

Aquella debía ser la imagen que tenía de Suna tras haber tenido _sexo_ esa tarde. Dormirían unos minutos antes de que su familia regresara; pero antes de eso, disfrutaría de tener a Suna entre sus brazos y vistiendo sus prendas.

La cosa era distinta hora. Osamu continuaba siendo virgen. Atsumu tenía diarrea.

No sabía cómo aquel día podía realmente empeorar.

Pero, para su suerte, Suna y Atsumu ya estaban cada uno enfundados en su lecho. Osamu apagó la luz, y se fue casi de un salto hasta su hueco debajo de la litera.

Se dio la cabeza contra uno de los palos de madera con tanta fuerza que incluso la cama de Atsumu se tambaleó. Recibió un quejido por parte de su hermano, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Los tres quedaron en un incómodo y sepulcral silencio. Era el primer momento de paz que Osamu y Rintarou tenían desde la desgracia, y Atsumu estaba demasiado deshecho como para tratar de salvar la situación.

Así que cuando la respiración de su hermano se volvió más rítmica y comprendió que estaba ya dormido, Osamu juntó valor para hablarle a su novio.

—¿Rin? —inquirió con voz trémula—. ¿Estás despierto?

Las sábanas moviéndose y el ruido del colchón inflable fueron su respuesta. Escuchó un largo suspiro.

—Estoy despierto, Samu —contestó el otro, cansado—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Osamu abrió la boca una vez, pero allí se quedó un instante. Nada lógico podía salir de ella. No tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

—Lamento todo lo que ocurrió hoy —dijo—. No era mi plan que las cosas salieran de esa forma. No quería que pasaras un mal momento…

—Samu, detente —habló Suna, y había diversión en su voz—. ¿Crees que acaso podría estar enojado? Pude lamerte el ya sabes qué, y además comí un delicioso pollo gratinado. Y Atsumu está sufriendo. ¿Qué más podría pedirle a la vida?

Osamu intentó contener la risita al recordar los eventos de la tarde antes de que todos llegaran. De verdad se había sentido bien —estaba lo suficientemente cómodo con su cuerpo y su desnudez como para compartirlo con Suna.

—Ya llegará el momento, estoy seguro —resopló, y volvió a girar entre las mantas—. No te tortures por ello. Sigues siendo el novio más cool de todo Inarizaki.

—¿ _Solo_ de Inarizaki?

Suna gruñó bajo sus mantas. Su mano tanteó por los bordes del colchón de Osamu, quien le sujetó los dedos con los suyos por un par de segundos antes de que el primero se diera la vuelta para dormir del otro lado.

—Ustedes los Miya son dos zorros con la cabeza llena de aire —habló su novio—. Por suerte solo tengo que lidiar con uno solo por el resto de mi vida. Buenas noches, Samu.

Osamu se quedó en una nube tras su última declaración, y continuó así sin poder pegar el ojo. Incluso cuando la respiración de Suna le indicaba que también ya había sido atrapado por el mundo de los sueños.

_Para siempre_. Era una frase muy seria, tajante y que lo asustaba. Pero no le molestaba en absoluto.

Trató de quedarse dormido con aquellos buenos pensamientos, pero cuando comenzaba a oscilar entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los sueños, sintió una mano frotándole con fuerza en el estómago para despertarlo.

—¿Samu? —La susurrante voz de Atsumu se sintió como una pesadilla siendo que lo sacó casi a golpes de su descanso—. ¿Estás despierto?

—Hijo de perra, ahora sí —masculló Osamu frotándose los ojos—. ¿Tengo que cargarte hasta el baño, o…?

—Dormiré en el sofá —soltó Atsumu de pronto—. Mi cama es incómoda esta noche. Y quiero estar cerca del váter de abajo.

—¿Cómo?

Los sentidos de Osamu se despabilaron. Su corazón le martilleó contra las costillas. Aunque estaban en completa oscuridad, era capaz de ver el brillo decidido en los ojos de su gemelo.

—Dije que dormiré en el sofá —repitió Atsumu—. Abajo. No en este cuarto. Me entiendes, ¿no…?

La cabeza de Osamu parecía trabajar a mil por hora. No era capaz de hilar un solo pensamiento coherente, hasta que Atsumu le palmeó con cariño en una de las mejillas.

—Eres fuerte, tigre —dijo su hermano con una sonrisa, y luego se dispuso a irse del cuarto—. Ah, y por cierto…

Hizo un pequeño silencio dramático.

—Con esa mano me he limpiado el culo.

—Tsumu, te juro que te voy a…

Atsumu desapareció antes de que Osamu le arrojara una almohada en el centro de ridícula cara, pero no tenía ánimos de perseguirlo esa noche. Su mente estaba volando ya a otros lugares, y su alma se sentía más ansiosa y liviana.

—¿Ri-…?

—Ahórratelo —contestó su novio causándole un respingo por la sorpresa—. Lo he escuchado todo.

— _Ah_.

Osamu contó hasta tres, pero no fue capaz de terminar. Escuchó las sábanas del colchón de Suna deslizarse hasta el diablo mientras su novio se arrojaba sobre su cama y se dejaba atrapar entre los fuertes brazos de Osamu.

Le besó sin ningún cuidado o delicadeza. Osamu pasó sus manos debajo de la ropa de Suna —debajo de _su_ ropa debía decir, pero lucía mucho mejor en Suna; tal vez consideraría regalarle esa camiseta—, y acarició su piel como un adicto que lleva meses sin tener contacto con la droga que más placer le causaba.

Suna ahogó un gemido en la boca de Osamu en cuanto sus manos buscaron abrirse paso debajo de la ropa interior. Para su suerte, los pijamas eran mucho más fáciles de quitar que las prendas de calle.

—¿Estamos seguro que Atsumu no volverá? —preguntó Suna—. Voy a convertirte en hijo único como el bastardo regrese al cuarto solo por se olvidó alguna mierda.

Osamu recordó su amenaza de hacía unos días; la de que, si algo salía mal, era Sakusa Kiyoomi el que tendría que suplicarle de rodillas para que no castrara a Atsumu con una tijera sin filo.

Era posible que su hermano apreciara su pito y sus pelotas. O tal vez solo quería que Osamu le debiera un favor.

Ambas opciones eran igual de válidas y posibles.

Pero no le interesaba ahondar mucho en ello de momento. Tenía más prioridades.

Como dejar desnudo a Suna Rintarou en su propia cama. Y desnudarse a sí mismo, también.

Osamu dejó que Suna volviera a dejarlo tal como vino al mundo, y aunque sus sentidos y hormonas comenzaban a acelerarse, ya no se sentía tan inseguro de lo que podría hacer bien o mal en aquella situación.

Las sábanas comenzaron a calentarse de pronto. Su cuerpo se sentía más ligero a cada toque de Suna, y pensó que no le molestaría sentir todo eso para siempre.

_Ah_. Ahí estaba de nuevo.

_Para siempre_.

Y, aunque la situación de sus cuerpos quedando por fin despojados de todas ropas y compartiendo el mismo aire le hacía sentir como si flotara, Osamu pensó que solo querría vivirlo con Suna.

No sabía que las primeras veces podían ser así de intensas —pero no le interesaba sentir toda esa intensidad con alguien más que no fuera su novio.

—Me gustaría que fueras mi última primera vez, Rin —dijo sin pensárselo mientras Suna volvía a besar en las marcas del cuello que su madre notó horas atrás—. Quisiera vivir un millón de primeras veces, pero no quiero que sean con nadie más que contigo.

—Ay, Samu… —rio Suna contra su boca, y le dio otro largo beso que le hizo desvanecerse—. A veces siento que se te pega la cursilería de Atsumu.

Fue entonces que sus dientes mordisquearon en su labio inferior, y los calmados ojos de Suna se convirtieron en dos estrellas ardientes a punto de la explosión.

—Pero qué suerte que el gemelo que me gusta eres tú.

Osamu decidió ya no pensárselo demasiado. Solo quiso dejarse llevar, y lo hizo a lo largo de la noche. Mientras sus extremidades se enredaban, y sus cuerpos se movían con la misma melodía que la del otro. Ya no supo a cuál de los pertenecía el ritmo que llevaban; se habían vuelto uno solo, y ya nada podría cambiar eso.

Al final de la noche se dio cuenta que _sí_ que había perdido la virginidad.

O, si lo parafraseaba mejor…

Miya Osamu y Suna Rintarou compartieron juntos la que ambos esperaban que fuera su última primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado esta babosada tanto como me gustó a mí hacerla sjkfbhds muchísimas gracias por leer <3
> 
> P/d: sí, el "Osasuna" es un club real de fútbol, ah


End file.
